


Entertainment

by mielitapot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cross Over, Gen, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a Touka VS Mikasa fic -- which turned to be a fic about Eren and Ayato butting heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

Kirishima Touka huffed, extremely exhausted. “You.” She glared at her new training partner.

 

The other girl in question looked down at her, face as smooth as marble, but Touka could feel her eyes smirking. How she does that, Touka doesn’t know. All she knew was that, this human (human, for god’s sake!) kicked her ass in hand-to-hand combat. And that irritated her so much.

 

"Me." Mikasa Ackerman replied, extending a hand to help the shorter girl up.

 

Touka frowned but took her hand. “You’re a good fighter.” For a human, she thought. “What’s your name? And…from what college are you?” She dusted off her pants. 

 

"Mikasa Ackerman. Erm, Ackerman Mikasa. Just call me Mikasa." She shrugged as they walked off the training mat and headed to the locker rooms, where their things were left. "I’m a first year student, studying Psychology. You?"

 

Touka hmmed. “Kirishima Touka, call me Touka. I’m studying Biology, same year as you.”

* * *

 

_"Oi. Did you see those first years?" A murmur came up as the two teens left the room._

 

_"They’re strong, huh.What do you think? Captain?"_

 

_"Tsk. What else do you think, shitty glasses? We’ll recruit them."_

 

_"We’re going to be strong martial arts club in the coming years huh."_

 

* * *

 

"Mikasa!"

"Touka-chan!"

 

Both girls turned to the sound of their names, a blonde and a guy with white hair? Mikasa squinted, who is that…old man running with Armin?

 

"Armin?"

 

"Mikasa! Eren’s in trouble!"

 

Within a second, both Mikasa and Armin ran off, to god knows where.

 

"Kaneki? What’s up? Why are you running..and who was that girl?" Touka asked her boyfriend of…how many years has it been? Ah..doesn’t matter.

 

Kaneki smiled. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?

 

Touka punched his shoulder making him laugh.

 

"Oh, you are!"

 

Kaneki pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry, you have no reason to be jealous! Besides, Armin is a guy.”

 

"What?"

 

"Armin is a guy. He’s my kouhai. And he’s very intellectual. Also, he loves books."

 

"Ah."

 

Kaneki smiled. “Oh right, I forgot!” He released Touka from her hug and held her hand then ran. “We need to go! Ayato’s in another fight.”

 

Touka twitched. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! Stupid Kaneki!”

 

* * *

 

"Ayato!" Touka and Kaneki rushed to the scene, expecting the worst but promptly stopped.

 

"Eren." Mikasa spoke, sending shivers down her adopted brother’s spine. "What happened?"

 

”..nothing.”

 

"Good, now apologize."

 

"Haah?"

 

Mikasa just stared at him. Eren sighed and turned to Ayato—who was being held by Hinami.

 

"Sorry man..I.."

 

"Don’t apologize to me, shitboy." Ayato grumbled.

 

Touka rushed to him and smacked his head.

 

"What the hell, Ayato?" She frowned at her brother. "Don’t cause trouble here or you won’t get accepted!"

 

"Tsk, It was that bastard’s fault anyway.."

 

Eren sighed again and turned to Hinami, “Miss, I’m sorry for not seeing you and bumping into you in the hallway!” He then faced Touka. “Um, your brother is right..I bumped into his girlfriend in the hallway and she tripped so..”

 

Kaneki and Touka smirked at the blushing faces of Ayato and Hinam as their other companions watched in amusement.

 

"It’s okay." Touka assured Eren. "I’m sure you didn’t mean it, and I’m also positive that Ayato did something to provoke you."

 

Eren flushed. “Well..he did insult me..but..”

 

"Don’t worry about it, Touka." Mikasa approached them. "I’m also sure Eren did the same."

 

"Damn right.." Ayato muttered and then flinched when Hinami wiped some blood off his face. "Be careful with that!"

 

"Hush!" Hinami retorted back. "It’s your fault you’re hurt like this, I told you to leave it right?"

 

"Whatever, it’s this punk’s fault anyway!"

 

"What did you say?!"

 

 _ **"Stop."** _ Both Mikasa and Touka glared at them and the two boys fell quiet.

 

Mikasa looked at Touka. “I’m really sorry for this, Touka.”

 

"Don’t worry about it and I’m sorry too. It looks like my brother needs some anger-management classes."

 

"I think Eren needs those classes too."

 

"Hey!"

 

"Tch."

 

* * *

 

Armin and Kaneki watched on in silent amusement.

 

"Senpai?"

 

Kaneki hummed.

 

"This is going to be an interesting year huh?"

 

Kaneki chuckled. “Yeah, good thing I’m still at Kamii for this amusing development. At least, I have some entertainment for my last year.”

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Touka vs Mikasa (who will win)"
> 
> Answer: Yeah so. I am pretty sure that Mikasa will beat Touka in hand-to-hand combat. Meaning, no Kagune, no 3DMG. That’s it.
> 
> I loved writing this! My Queens having a weird but beautiful friendship/rivalry because they’re in the same club/organization—Martial Arts thingy. Then Kaneki as Armin’s senpai since they both love reading and books! And Ayato and Eren as the ‘little’ brother has anger-management issues! Tee hee. Tell me what you think? Anon! I hope you liked this? Sorry if this is not what you’re looking for~


End file.
